dc_microheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kryb
*Real Name: Kryb *Alias: Kryb *Identity: Public Identity *Alignment: Bad *Gender: Female *Hair: Black, Eyes: Black *Occupation: Sinestro Corps Member *First appearance: Green Lantern Sinestro Corps Special #1 (August, 2007) History A member of the Sinestro Corps, the alien hag Kryb has one of the most frightening methods of instilling fear. She targets members of the Green Lantern Corps who are married and have recently had children, murdering the parents and taking the children, keeping them in a sack-like pouch on her back. Following the Sinestro Corps' recent decision to attack the families of the Green Lanterns, Kryb continued her efforts to murder Green Lanterns and steal their children. She murdered the Green Lantern of Sector 1061, then Airam and Nhoj Sappal, taking both children. Kyle Rayner, particularly disturbed by her actions, led a team to locate Kryb and rescue the children she had. Part of this group were married Green Lanterns Matoo and Amnee Pree. They tracked Kryb to the Sector House in Sector 1114, where Amnee was able to rescue the child of the Lantern of that sector, but exposed her own pregnancy to Kryb. The other members of Rayner's team then attacked Kryb in the Sector House, triggering an explosion that caused the Sector House's orbit to begin to decay and fall into the planet. Seeing the body of the recently murdered Lantern, Kyle Rayner went berserk and began physically assaulting Kryb as the Sector House fell into the atmosphere. As the other Green Lanterns prepared to leave, Kryb expelled a yellow substance from her breasts that penetrated the Green Lanterns shields. On the surface, she revealed that the substance was able to control their minds. Now under her control, Kryb forced the Lanterns to help her battle Amnee Pree. The battle induced labor in Amnee, and Kryb ordered the Green Lanterns to hold her down while she prepared to perform a Caesarian section. However, Kyle Rayner was able to break through Kryb's control and free his fellow Lanterns before Kryb could harm Amnee. Kyle and KT21 occupied Kryb while Matoo and Soranik Natu helpd Amnee give birth. The Green Lanterns soon had assistance in the form of Miri Riam of the Star Sapphire Corps, who had been summoned by Kryb's threatening of Matoo and Amnee's love for each other. After a vicious battle, Kyle, KT, and Miri were able to subdue Kryb. Kyle announced that she was going to be taken to Oa and placed in a sciencell. Fearing that Kryb could escape and threaten her child, KT attempted to execute Kryb on the spot only for Kryb to use her back sack to kill KT. Nearly escaping, Kyle Rayner imprisoned Kryb in a green energy crib while Miri Riam used her Star Sapphire Ring to encase Kryb in crystal. Because of newly added laws to the Book of Oa, Matoo and Amnee Pree decided to let Miri take Kryb to Zamaron, where Miri planned to have the Zamarons rehabilitate her. During Blackest Night, Kryb was killed by a rampaging Guy Gardner, who recently turned into a member of the Red Lantern Corps. At the time, she was protecting "her children" who had become members of the Black Lantern Corps. Low, Krybb, Slushh, Murr the Melting Man thumb-4-.png SinestroCorps_Kryb_RichB.png kryb-sinestro.gif Category:Characters Category:Bad Guys Category:Sinestro Corps Category:Aliens Category:Sector 3599 Category:K